yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Arcana Force XVIII - The Moon
－ | romaji_name = Arukana Fōsu Eitīn - Za Mūn | image = ArcanaForceXVIIITheMoon-LODT-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = LIGHT | type = Fairy | type2 = Effect | level = 7 | atk = 2800 | def = 2800 | passcode = 97452817 | effect_types = Trigger, Trigger, Trigger | lore = When this card is Summoned, toss a coin: ● Heads: During your Standby Phase, you can Special Summon 1 "Moon Token" (Fairy-Type/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). ● Tails: During each of your End Phases, select 1 monster you control and give control of it to your opponent. | fr_lore = Lorsque cette carte est Invoquée, lancez une pièce : ● Face : Durant votre Standby Phase, vous pouvez Invoquer Spécialement 1 "Jeton Lune" (Type Elfe/LUMIÈRE/Niveau 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). ● Pile : Durant chacune de vos End Phases, sélectionnez 1 monstre que vous contrôlez et donnez-en le contrôle à votre adversaire. | de_lore = Wenn diese Karte beschworen wird, wirf eine Münze: ● Kopf: Während deiner Standby Phase kannst du 1 "Mond-Spielmarke" (Typ Fee/LICHT/Stufe 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) als Spezialbeschwörung beschwören. ● Zahl: Während jeder deiner End Phasen, wähle 1 Monster, das du kontrollierst, und übergib die Kontrolle darüber an deinen Gegner. | it_lore = Quando questa carta viene Evocata, lancia una moneta: ● Testa: Durante la tua Standby Phase, puoi Evocare tramite Evocazione Speciale 1 "Segna-Luna" (Tipo Fata/LUCE/Livello 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). ● Croce: Durante ogni tua End Phase, seleziona 1 mostro che controlli e danne il controllo al tuo avversario. | pt_lore = Quando esta carta é Normal, Flip ou Special Summoned, jogue uma moeda: ● Cara: Durante a sua Standby Phase você pode Special Summon 1 "Moon Token" (LIGHT/Fairy-Type/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). ● Coroa: Durante cada uma das suas End Phases, selecione 1 monstro que você controla e passe o controle daquele monstro para o seu oponente. | es_lore = Cuando esta es Invocada, lanza una moneda. ● Cara: Durante tu Standby Phase, puedes Invocar de Modo Especial 1 "Ficha Luna" (Tipo Hada/LUZ/Nivel 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). ● Cruz: Durante cada una de tus End Phases, selecciona 1 monstruo que controles y dale el control a tu adversario. | ja_lore = このカードが召喚・反転召喚・特殊召喚に成功した時、コイントスを１回行い以下の効果を得る。 ● 表：自分のスタンバイフェイズ時に自分フィールド上に「ムーントークン」（天使族・光・星１・攻／守０）を１体特殊召喚する事ができる。 ● 裏：自分のエンドフェイズ時に１度だけ、自分フィールド上のモンスター１体を選択し、そのモンスターのコントロールを相手に移す。 | ko_lore = 이 카드가 일반 소환 / 반전 소환 / 특수 소환에 성공했을 때, 코인 토스를 1회 실행해 이하의 효과를 얻는다. ● 앞면 : 자신의 스텐바이 페이즈시에 자신의 필드 위에 "문 토큰" (천사족 / 빛 속성 / 공격력: 0 / 수비력: 0) 을 1장 특수 소환할 수 있다. ● 뒷면 : 자신의 엔드 페이즈시에 1번만, 자신의 필드 위의 몬스터 1장을 선택해 그 몬스터의 컨트롤을 상대에게로 옮긴다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | ygo_sets = Pack 48 | archseries = Arcana Force | action = * Activates upon Normal Summon * Activates upon Flip Summon * Activates upon Special Summon * Changes control | summoning = Special Summons Tokens | misc = * Coin toss * Variable effects | database_id = 7588 }}